1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving axle, and more particularly to a driving axle having a damping mechanism to damp impact.
2. Description of Related Art
In power tools, such as a power screwdriver or a power drill, a drive axle is provided to transmit the rotating power from the motor to the tool head mounted on a front portion of the tool so as to accomplish the designed function. Inside the power tools, a reduction gear set is provided so that the power tool is able to rotate in different speeds or to provide different torques. In general, the reduction gear set is composed of multiple sets of planetary gears combined together. The reason why the planetary gears are able to work together is because of a clutch mechanism such that a portion of the planetary gears of all of the planetary gears are able to work to accomplish the objective. During the operation of the planetary gears, collision of the planetary gears often causes noises, which makes working with these tools annoying and the mutual collision between tool parts wears the tool and the life span thereof is thus reduced.
To overcome the aforementioned disadvantages, an improved drive axle is essential.